User talk:Curycoo
Vandal When I came on. I looked at the activity. And some spammer kept writing 'fag' in the comments. When the page loaded, all the guild info was erased (I undid that). But there are still several spamming or innappropriatte (Major Spelling?) comments on the Black Officers page. Here's the spammer. Hey, anyone know how to make a redirect? 16:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a small question. But first... I was on Potco, and at some point Matthew O'Malley spoke to me, asking if I could help him. He would like one last chance to work here again. He has truly given in, and I found myself agreeing with him. I think he's changed, and I would like the Administrators to vote on this. He's a good guy now. I've hanged out with him for a bit on Pirates online, and I found him as a good guy who has changed. I don't want people to take this the wrong way, I just think he's a good person and deserves one last chance. Everyone deserves a chance. Take me for example. I used to act a little bit like O'Malley on the first Wiki I worked on back in 2009. I completely regret how I acted on that. I have a dark past with one specific Wiki, hated by the users of it, but I came from a noobish person to a very mature person. Perhaps people can look at O'Malley one last time and give him the chance that I was given on other wikis. Just in case someone gets the wrong idea of what I just said, I'm not O'malley, I just think he's changed. So, my question... Can we all give him one last chance? --''Shade'' 19:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't This Dude already had 3 chances ummm. Could you delete Noob Who Doesn't Know That John Breasly Is The King Of England. It's just insulting a user, calling him a noob and a wannabe. Edgar & I both agreed it's just bullying -_-. RE:Acedmy (you wrote Cdemy but thats what you meant?) I know its flatterly but he is stealing credit I even have a userbox saying I want to not have it copied. I don't feel flattered I feel abused and tired. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 03:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Pip... Hey Pip, Do you play Crossfire? 14:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) xD Are you kidding? I love that game!! We should meet up. I am so close to m4a1 Custom! I know, random.... 14:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yup Lol, yea, I can't. How bout Charlie Server, Channel 5, Room name: Helllo. 14:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I have to go eat -_- Sorry, brb. 15:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Back Okay, back. Same place? 15:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Theme LOVE IT!!!!! I see you used the File:Pier_wood1.JPG that I recommended. Great choice. If I can help with any formatting, just ask. Pirates Online Characters Wiki May I encourage people to edit on the Characters Wiki and the Players Wiki? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 15:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Characters Wikia Hi7878 got upset and made a characters wikia. You can see it here. Please, can we encourage people to edit on BOTH wikis? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 16:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I Made You Something I don't knwo if you can or can't use this. But I made you two wordmarks: Hope you like them, Vandal Lately a User:Doc dogg has come to my attention insulting me and other people. This user has told me:"The Noob Academy is mis leading and you're all just stupid (idk exact wording)" and he told SKulls Marines that they were "Full of something and not brains" CAn you ban/strike/block this user? 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 19:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) New Addition To Home Page I added the following to the home page: This will awlays update to the 4 latest blog postswith the category "News". Please remember to always add the category "News" to your blog posts that involve community votes, or changes to the wiki. Pearson Though you requested that Pearson's new account is unbanned, I recommend it gets a perma ban. He already has an original account under a temporary ban, I believe, so his second account is ban-dodging... Furthermore, he is continuing his usual behavior, such as editing-in-opinion on other people's pages such as the Skull's Marines War Files (though his edit wasn't that bad, he tends to insist on it.).--''Shade'' 19:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I would just like you to look on my blog. It is a request that his special pardon is removed, and that he is banned. I really find it unfair that he's getting a special treatment just because, as he claims, he's a friend of yours.--''Shade'' 20:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You Hate Soup? Why do you hate soup? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) How it works The basic idea is to go and study noobs, occasionally some events will go on and such, enjoy you're time in The Noob Academy! 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 23:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) NALC Thanks so much for contributing so much, Cur! 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 02:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) URGENT '''The user:Nightmare10 has just sworn see User_blog:Tama63/COMPLAINT:NIGHTMARE10 ' Leave me a Message Edits 18:45, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Urgent.. Darkskull and his 'cronies' for lack of a better word, have not stopped harrassing me. I have asked them on multiple occasions now, and they have not. I have removed my page from teh wiki, if they intend to abuse the page, I will not tolorate it. If they wish to harrass me on the page, then they don't deserve the page any longer. I am suprised of the fact that no such action has been taken by the administrators of this site. -Karnakk This message will be posted to all admins, save for Darkskull, so that some course of action can be decided on. User:Lordwilliam17 Hey its tama here the user Lordwilliam17 has been making uneeded edits and removed my message on a page he created (see image below).This is due to he wants badges.he also insulted the wiki Talk Edits 09:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Meet? I need to meet u in game when u can. I have something to ask you that cannot be said on Wiki without users getting mad. 00:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Im waiting on Richard. Just log on Curycoo. 00:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) K Just meet me sometime tonight or Monday. 00:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Meet in POTCO Want to meet in Potco im on the ship Iorn Guardain(public) on anabada Talk Edits 13:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Servers Shall we add the 2 test servers and make a test server sub category? Talk Edits 15:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Server: Antama I call this server my home, it is also frequented by Captin Kwagar and his Bros of Chaos guild. It is a good server to get away from it all. I also find it a good place to have peaceful meetings. Captain Matthew O'malley Deleted Servers can I add this Category due to the increasing amount of these being added Talk Edits 16:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I can't really thank you enough its such a hounour(well thats its name but XD) Thanks Again Talk Edits 17:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Urgent. Cury, I REALLY need to talk to you in-game. I am worried about something. No, it's not Fireskull or O'malley, it's something else. Please set up a time this week ( Not sunday, im busy on sundays. ). 21:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Err.... Err this may be a personal question but um are you a boy or a girl? Everyone says you are a boy but the userbox says you are a female so now I am confused. In real life what gender are you? Edgar Pearson Pearson has been insulting me and others and cussing. Im starting to get tired of being spammed on all my posts and being insulted by him. So I just thought I'd report this to a admin. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Idea Well, there are many things that people can be rollback for. Here are just a few: *Events *Game Updates *Blogs *MediaWiki *Community Corner *and many more... Consider those. If you are looking for people who are constantly active, choose who you want, I might just qualify for one, but take your time to trust me again. GLaDOS 20:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Harassment. I would like to report a user known as Lord Samuel Redbeard. I would like you to know that he has recently been harassing users. Ever since his roleplay "dischargement" from the "EITC", he's been making a big deal about it and going around the Wiki, ranting about it. Numerous have been updating the Roleplay EITC pages, but he has repeatedly undone all their edits simply because he can't mentally leave the "Company". You will find several screenshots of a few of his offensive comments, which I managed to take pictures of before they were deleted. I am sending this to all Admins in hopes that some investigation will be done here. I am very offended by his whiny and arrogant behavior, and I am honestly sick of it. He even says (you'll find the quote in one of these screenshots)that if he knew us in real life, he would beat us. I believe his time on this Wiki should end for a long time, if not forever, because he is starting to tempt me to leave myself, for I am sick of his constant cyberbullying and attempts to bring the US Law into the whole conflict. In fact, though I live in the US, not all of us do, and he acts like our own police in real life would waste time going to another country to enforce "laws", which he fails to source, preferring to just type them. Check out the screenshots, and tell me what you think of this kid. --''Shade'' 22:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Harassment. I would like to report a user known as Lord Samuel Redbeard. I would like you to know that he has recently been harassing users. Ever since his roleplay "dischargement" from the "EITC", he's been making a big deal about it and going around the Wiki, ranting about it. Numerous have been updating the Roleplay EITC pages, but he has repeatedly undone all their edits simply because he can't mentally leave the "Company". You will find several screenshots of a few of his offensive comments, which I managed to take pictures of before they were deleted. I am sending this to all Admins in hopes that some investigation will be done here. I am very offended by his whiny and arrogant behavior, and I am honestly sick of it. He even says (you'll find the quote in one of these screenshots)that if he knew us in real life, he would beat us. I believe his time on this Wiki should end for a long time, if not forever, because he is starting to tempt me to leave myself, for I am sick of his constant cyberbullying and attempts to bring the US Law into the whole conflict. In fact, though I live in the US, not all of us do, and he acts like our own police in real life would waste time going to another country to enforce "laws", which he fails to source, preferring to just type them. Check out the screenshots, and tell me what you think of this kid. --''Shade'' 22:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Pearson and Samuel Could you please restore their bans? As for Pearson, he's been insulting users and attempting to ignite fights with people. As for Samuel, read the comments in the screenshots above. If that doesn't convince you he's been hostile and deserving of a ban, whether short, long, or infinite, I don't know what will.--''Shade'' 20:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Aye I must say, I agree with Shade on his above message. Pearson As you can see in the pictures pearson insulted me, And not only that but spammed most of my pages. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 13:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) PEARS! On his Spain Invades Russia page, he talks about lynching people! He needs a ban! That's unacceptable! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 03:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The Lego Pirates Wiki I just started a Wiki (Here is my Wiki.) about the game that will ''eventually explain the game and its contents in depth. I was wondering if I could have the privilege to post a link to it on this page. ~ I recommend this wiki Talk Edits 20:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Delete PLEASE!!! Delete the photo I just uploaded!!!!!!!! 21:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I am sending this message to all admins User:Lord Samuel Redbeard -- Trolling ere is some dialogue from his most recent trolling, from the Wiki Oscars: The screenshots can't be loaded because I am using an old dinosaur computer, that only saves bmps. Simply view the first comment stream on Wiki-Oscars. Here's the dialogue, unedited: BEGIN DIALOUGE Lord Samuel Redbeard: I nominate Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company, EITC Secret Files, Great War, Elite Black Force, and The Story of the First 10th Squad. John Breasly: For what exactly? They fit none of the categories Lord Samuel Redbeard: Don't start fights, that is extremely rude, and you claim that you aren't a rude and disruptive player, well, judging by what you just said, I disagree. Tama63: Please nomate 1 page at a time so they can be reviewed John Breasly: It's just a question Samuel. And honestly, stopping being so assumptive. Lord Samuel Redbeard: John, I am making assumptions based on your previous disruptive behavior, so you made that the image of yourself, making me assume that is what you're going to do. In short, you brought it on yourself for me to assume. John Breasly: My previous behavior? I didn't get messages from the admins about being a troll, however I saw YOU did. I can't bring anything upon myself by asking an honest question. It's just your intolerable temper that makes you assume everything is a bad cause. END DIALOGUE Slightly before that, I asked if I could be on the Wiki-Oscars comitee. Tama63 said yess, but Samuel came in and said: Why, so you cna can say my pages don't deserve to make it here? That is not your jurisdiction, you can't control everything like you seem to think. I told him I wouldn't do that. I sent him a message, because now, I was extremely angry: Why can't you ever just shut up? I was simply pointing out there are no categories for Pirates pages, nor your governments. Maybe the First 10th Squad fit, but I commented before a separate division was made for fan stories. Why don't you stop being a hypocrite, and start thinking things through, not just assuming it's an insult? Frankly, all your doing is being rude, and trolling. I don't want to be Secretary to "de-nominate" your page or whatever. However, if you continually troll on the Wiki Oscars, I will talk to the chairmen. Goodbye. Yours Truly, John Breasly 19:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) He replied: Why can't you ever grow up? I am only making that assumption based on your previous behavior around this wiki, so you have NOBODY to blame but yourself. You people are so rude, yet you call me rude? And I'm not trolling you are, as you literally just did on my talk page, and it clearly says no rude comments. Don't you ever listen and follow directions? Can't you ever just grow up and act your age? I guess not. With all due DISrespect, Lord Samuel RedbeardLord Samuel Redbeard 19:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I chose not to answer. Is this enough proof to show he's a troll? 20:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) The Lego Pirates Wiki I just started a Wiki (Here is my Wiki.) about the game that will eventually explain the game and its contents in depth. I was wondering if I could have the privilege to post a link to it on this page. ~ I recommend this wiki Talk Edits 20:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I am Online now, meet me at Port Royal Dock near the Fishing master on Guiness ~ Ban Evading The User Pearson has created a new acount called User:Pirates1to ban evade Talk Edits 17:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Roll Back I was wondering if I could be a rollback? I've added lots of pages to the wiki. Helped others, Resolved problems, Fixed problems on pages. And so I would like to ask you, If I could be a rollback. I understand I am quite new to this wiki, But I think I have really helped out and I very much think I deserve to be a roll back! Thank you, 02:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Just change the three color codes to whatever you want in the coding of your name. Also refresh the page after you hit publish on media wiki. -- 00:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cur, Please help with my new wiki, I need to enable achievements and I don't know how :( See http://potcoyoudecide.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_You_Decide_Wiki to see my new wiki! 17:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Bypass The Cashe *'Internet Explorer:' hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox:' hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera' users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *'Konqueror' and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *'Chrome': press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 ONe you have doen that, it will be the fixed version! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to edit your page! Please accept my apology, I didn't mean to do it. Since your an admin you could block your page from edits. Sorry! 21:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the random drop. Graphic Driver fail, I’m updating my system. ~ Ok, for me it was my Graphic Driver. ~ Admin Sig I made a signature ending a little like wikia staff's . It is . IF you want to add it to your sig, type on your current Signature Page at the end of your signature! Fair winds, @admins Thing The @admins thing is just like the thing, but says @admins in the Pieces of Eight font. Look at my signature and you will see. I can also add these to comments, just like for wikia staff, and that would make coloring not necesarry. CaptainShadow11 CaptainShadow11 gave me a strike for name-calling, and removing something an admin added! He was name-calling too, but when I give him his own medicine, he gives me a strike? Also, he added a deletion tag to me and Usman's page because he didn't like it, but he gave the reason "it's a copy". It's not a copy! His page is about pirates self-governing themself (Official Caribbean Government), whereas mine is about the Caribbean as a country (Kingdom of the Caribbean). Completely different! Usman and I said the Caribbean was a mandate, and Shadow flipped, saying I'm not leader, he is, blah blah blah! Please talk to Shadow or something, he's just being a jerk because he's upset he's not getting his way. Also, removing my unfair strike would be nice.... Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 21:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) The strike was not unfair, name calling is not allowed. Plus, you called me a crybaby first, so I gave you a taste of your medicine. And for the 10000 time, the OCG is about the Caribbean as a country and people managing it, as a country. You are trying to call my page something that its not. Oh and I did not flip. And now you call me a jerk? Hmm... thats not allowed either. And I'm not upset either. 21:37, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Shadow, just wow. Leave me alone, you stalker. I'm sick of you. Plus, you added that "it's about a country" on your page AFTER this whole ordeal! Ours said it was a country first. I should contact wikia staff about you! And don't you dare ban me for complaining to Curycoo! ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 21:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC)